1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental attachment mountable on the pull tab of a slide fastener slider.
2. Prior Art
Modern slide fasteners are frequently required to have a pleasing appearance especially on the slider pull tab which is usually exposed to view when the slide fasteners are attached to garments. Various ornamental pull tab attachments have been proposed for use as a decorative accessory and also for being handled by the user for reliable manipulation of the slider. One such proposal is represented by an attachment having a hole in which the pull tab of a slider is inserted and secured in position. With the prior arrangement, the pull tab insertion hole must be so dimensioned that the pull tab will be closely fitted therein for positional stability against a wobble relative to the attachment. However, since the pull tab is normally coated with paint, an excessive amount of paint that may be deposited all over or locally on the pull tab tends to hinder the pull tab from entering the attachment hole. Additionally, both the pull tab and the attachment are subject to deformation with aging or during usage, with the result that they cannot be assembled together or they will become loosened relatively to one another. Sizing the attachment hole to accommodate such dimensional variations may be helpful to put the pull tab into the hole, but does not work well for preventing the pull tab from wobbling therein.